Gakuen Hetalia: World is Mine!
by anonyname
Summary: A girl becomes one of the most intelligent people in the world, gets whisked away to World Academy W, and meets actual nations! What's next?


**Chapter One **

Hello, my name is Sapphire Jennifer Emily Shay and I am very excited. You know why? Because I have been accepted into the most prestigious academy the world has to offer! They call it World Academy W., and only the smartest people are allowed to attend, and the only way you could get so smart was if you were studying for a very long time!

For example, when I was still a fetus I was already learning about how everything around me worked, and when I came out I could already talk because I listened to the voices outside the womb and learned from that! My mom thought I was very smart so she sent me to a university, and I graduated when I was only four years old!

Sadly when I was five years old my parents were murdered by maniacs who planned to kill me because I was so smart, so I was sent to an orphanage. I was so alone and abandoned since nobody would talk to me ever, and I never left my room. My only friends were books, so I buried myself in even more studies. By the time I turned fifteen I already knew all the world's history, read all the classics, and learned five languages! ( Besides English of course ). Everyone thought I was weird for knowing so much, but you don't see them on the way to World Academy W, do you?

I was sitting in a very comfortable train. It was a white train with the navy blue words "World Academy W" on the side, going to a super secret location. That's right, the school was so top secret they never disclosed the location to anyone! I felt very special, but also very sad because I did not have friends to share this moment with because everyone thought I was a freak for being so smart.

Soon the train came to a stop and I realized that we have arrived. I got up and smoothed out my World Academy W uniform. I was wearing a white blouse with a red tie which made me look super sexy even though I didn't know it, a red sweater, and a red plaid skirt with knee-high white socks and black flats. I picked up my bag and ran outside onto the small train station.

I ran out and immediately saw a very handsome guy standing there. He was wearing a white shirt with a navy tie, a light brown vest, a dark blue blazer, and dark plaid pants. He had messy short blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He was so gorgeous! And then I recognized him!

"IGGY!" I shouted as I ran towards him. Acting like he didn't know what I was talking about, England raised one eyebrow elegantly because he was a gentleman and replied, "Sorry?"

"I know you from Hetalia your name is England and you represent Great Britain right also you're like a gentleman and you hate that frog and hamburger freak right and — " I stopped when I saw him look confused.

"I am afraid I don't know what you mean," he said. Then he shook his head. "No matter. My name is Arthur, and I have been told that you just arrived from the United States to our academy. Welcome. I will be your guide, so I will show you around the school." He handed me a map of the school grounds. Trying not to squeal I put it in my pocket. I was in fangirl mode!

He led me into the school. I got some boring lecture from a school staff person but I wasn't listening because I was too busy staring at En - oops, Arthur, as he wanted me to call him. I giggle to myself. He realizes I'm staring at him and gives me a reassuring smile. I instantly blush and turn away. He must really like me!

Afterwards Arthur showed me around. I saw the cafeteria, the locker rooms, the gym, the library ( which had a book in every single language even the extinct ones ) and the hallways with different classrooms. I wasn't really paying attention again because I was still squealing about England. He was so hot!

"There are no classes going on right now, school hours ended about an hour ago. Mostly the people that are still around are there for the club activities and such." He said in his sexy British accent, then glanced back to see if I was following. Then, I swear, he smiled at me differently than the just-friends smile! Was he into me?

All too soon we were standing in front of the girls' dorm room. He extended his hand for a handshake. "Good luck," he said. I winked at him, giggling. Looking slightly put off, Arthur waved and walked away towards the boys' dorms.

I watched him go, my heart pounding. He did like me! A lot! What's next?


End file.
